Fate
by benedict-san
Summary: When Kagami Taiga was five years old, he tried to cut off the red string tied to his ankle. When he was ten, he tried again. When he was thirteen, he tried again. When he turned sixteen he decided to just give it up. It just so happened that his string would be tied to six other people. He was gonna need a longer string... Kagami/GoM
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello c: I'm going to be juggling this and Taiga Cub (which I haven't forgotten about) so updates may be slow. I got this idea when I saw a picture of the red string and this story appeared in my mind. ^^ I probably won't have any basketball teams, since I have no idea how to write or play it. XD But I will write them playing, just not describing it in super detail.**

**Pairing: Kagami/GoM**

**Warning: AU-ish, too lazy to proofread (if you see mistakes please tell me ^_^)**

* * *

_When Kagami Taiga was five ye_ars old, he tried to cut off the red string tied to his ankle. It didn't cut.

When Kagami Taiga was ten years old, he tried to cut off the red string tied to his ankle. It didn't cut.

When Kagami Taiga was thirteen years old, he tried to cut off the red string tied to his ankle. It didn't cut.

Now Kagami Taiga was sixteen years old, sitting on his bed with a pair of scissors, trying to cut off the string again. Now matter how hard he pressed down the string didn't cut. The first time he tried this, his mom caught him and scolded him not to "interfere with fate." Bleh. That was a load of bull. All his life he had despised this stupid string.

He felt like it was holding him back.

Everyday he looked around and saw happy couples, holding hands and being happy. Sometimes his eyes would flash and just for a moment he would see the red string tied to their ankles, the string entwined with the other.

Since he was a kid, he could see other strings of fate. Of course, he had tried to tell his mom but she had thought he was pretending just to get attention. Even his father had thought he was lying. So Kagami had decided to keep it to himself. Kagami vented his frustration in basketball.

He felt like he could never rest until he knew who he was tied to, but then again, he didn't _want _to.

What if he was tied to someone he hated? Or one of his friends? (Well, he didn't really have friends. Mostly just people he would sometimes play basketball with and sometimes go and eat with at Maji Burger.)

But then again, he didn't want to be tied to a complete stranger. It would just be really, _really _awkward if he was tied to someone he knew.

So, on that day, Kagami Taiga dropped his scissors in defeat and fell backwards on his bed with a loud sigh.

Sometimes you just had to accept defeat... even a guy like him had to.

**...**

Kagami yawned as he walked home from school. Another long, boring day. He had been forced to stay after school to clean when he had fallen asleep in history. Not his fault. If it wasn't so boring maybe he would have made a effort to stay awake. He scratched his ear idly, sometimes glancing over at the people on the other side of the street. He saw a girl in a skirt and his eyes flashed again, seeing the red string. It was pretty short... the string, not the skirt.

Returning his attention back to walking home and not falling asleep. What about dinner? Curry? Rice? Ramen? Plus he had to e-mail his mom who was worried about him. Kagami yawned again, running his fingers through his hair.

The sound of a basketball hitting the ground filled his ears. For a moment he was confused, and then he remembered that there was a court just a few blocks from his house. He was closer then he thought... how long had he been walking?

He could hear laughing and talking and turned his head curiously. There were a few guys on the court, and he felt a eyebrow rise seeing the... rainbow?

Oh. Six of the guys had their hair dyed the colors of the rainbow.*****

_That's normal, I guess, _he thought. He had seen plenty of people in America with dyed hair. Plus, his hair was pretty wild, so he had room to talk.

_Don't the Generation of Miracles have rainbow hair? _He had heard rumors of these basketball players that were really good. Like NBA good. And they had... odd hair. Besides, it couldn't hurt to watch and observe. So he approached the fence and shouldered the weight of his bag onto one arm and put his fingers in the chain link fence, watching them play.

Kagami's mouth was open slightly in both shock and awe at what he had just witnessed. Let's just say that if Kagami had a weak heart he would've passed out.

_Cool, _was his first thought. _Amazing... _was the next. Then he drew his split eyebrows down and grinned, a feral aura surrounding him. _I wanna fight them! _

A few people passing by nearly tripped over their own feet trying to get away. _S-scary! _they thought while fleeing for their lives.

But then Kagami realized that he had a lot of homework. Tons. Feeling slightly crestfallen he pulled away from the fence and trudged home, muttering curses under his breath. He then smirked again, determination burning in his eyes. _Maybe I'll see them again. __Besides, it's not like they're gonna be that hard to find. They're like a walking bag of Skittles. _He almost started laughing at that thought, instead smiling. _Hmm.. the Generation of Miracles._

**...**

If Kagami had stayed maybe a little bit longer, he may have seen that the Miracles had turned their heads and stared after Kagami.

"Was that him, Akashi-kun?" Kuroko asked, his voice light. He sounded... happy?

The red-head smirked, his mismatched eyes flashing. "Yes, Tetsuya," he said. His eyes were unreadable. "Yes it was."

* * *

***: Kagami thinks that the GoM's hair is dyed. I probably would too XD**

**Hopefully nobody is too OOC, I'm used to writing Kagami as a happy little five year old, not the hot-headed teen D: I made this chapter short mostly just to introduce the evil (according to Kagami) string of fate.**

**School is starting soon and my internet is crappy but I'll do my best to update :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: School started and I've been super busy. Sorry for not updating. :P And in response to a guest's review, I did delete Angel because I didn't really like it. I probably deleted the files on accident but if I get the time I'll rewrite it and put it back up.**

**Pairing: Kagami/Gom**

**Warning: Au-ish, not proofread**

**...**

_Kagami felt eyes on _the back of his neck. Frowning a bit he couldn't help but glance behind him and nearly jumped out of his skin. The rainbow haired clan was right behind him, each of their eyes locked onto him. A shiver ran up his spine as he made eye contact with the one with red and gold eyes. Facing forward he couldn't help but walk a little faster and pray that his apartment would show up soon.

After finally reaching his apartment building, Kagami was relieved that he had left the rainbow gang in the dust. He waited patiently for the elevator to take it's time from the thirteenth floor when he suddenly felt a overwhelming presence behind him.

Heart racing, he looked at the reflection on the elevator and saw that the skittle pack had indeed followed him.

_Come on, come on... _His eyes were wide as the elevator counted down from five. _Oh __Kami, just hurry up!__  
_

Right on time, the elevator doors slid open. A young couple with a dog walked out and Kagami cringed as they walked by, the dog eagerly sniffing at his legs. The hairs on the back of his neck stood on end as the couple smiled at him before strolling away. The dog barked happily at him and Kagami darted into the elevator, punching the number twelve as if it had wronged him.

Five other people piled into the elevator. Kagami flinched as each of them made eye contact.

Leaning against the elevator rail and trying to appear nonchalant, Kagami wondered if he should have taken the stairs.

He checked out the reflection on the door and saw that they were staring at him again.

_Maybe they want to recruit me into their rainbow gang? _he mused. He felt like a steak being placed in a cage full of starving wolves.

The elevator flipped him off, slowly making it's way to his floor.

"He's perfect," someone whispered.

Kagami's head whipped around to face them so fast he was afraid he had given himself whiplash.

"E-excuse me?" He mentally smacked himself at the stutter.

"Hello." Kagami looked down at the other red-head who peered up at him with his cat eyes. For some reason his voice made Kagami feel as if he was the red-head was much, much taller then him. "May I ask for your name?"

"Uh." He observed the group, his eyes darting over each of them. He noticed that the one with purple hair was hunched slightly and was crunching on some candy which was falling into the hair of a golden haired teen, who was staring at Kagami with sparkling eyes. He looked kinda familiar...

"Aren't you Kise Ryouta?" Kagami squinted at him.

He squealed in reply. "Y-yes!"

Kagami tilted his head slightly and kept looking at the group. A tall teen with green hair was holding what looked like a stuffed lion in his palm. Standing by him and smirking at Kagami was a teen with midnight blue hair and piercing blue eyes that seemed to be undressing him. Kagami shifted, feeling uncomfortable under his gaze.

It was then Kagami realized that there was a sixth person. He was staring at Kagami with blank blue eyes.

He let out a choked noise of surprise and jumped backwards, banging his head on the wall.

"W-where did you come from?" Kagami demanded, pointing at him, his finger shaking.

The blank boy looked crestfallen. "I've been here the whole time," he said flatly, looking down slightly.

"Your name," said cat-eye boy, his eyes cutting into Kagami.

"Kagami Taiga." He frowned slightly. "Why-" A ding interrupted him. "Ah, bye then." Kagami turned to leave when he suddenly felt a tug on his ankle. His heart dropped. No. No way.

Looking down slowly he saw it. Each of their red strings, like some kind of web, extended towards Kagami, already tied together.

The teen looked up in shock. "How... that means..."

"That's right, Kagami Taiga." Cat-eye boy smirked at him. "The string of fate has tied all of us together."

"E-EH?"

The elevator door crushed his hand.

**...**

**Sorry for the short chapter and rushed ending, I wanted to get this out fast as possible xD**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I have a crush on Nijimura and it sucks that he's barely in the manga :c**

**Pairing: Kagami/Gom**

**Warning: Au-ish, not proofread**

**...**

"You should be very proud to be my wife, Kagami Taiga."

Kagami looked at Akashi numbly. "Ngh," was all he could say. Hands were suddenly around his hips and he was pulled into Murasakibara's lap.

"Kaga-chin is mine." A finger poked his cheek. "Bake me a cake, Kaga-chin." Kagami sighed.

"Don't hog him, Murasakibaracchi!" Kise wailed, launching himself at Kagami. He put his hands on his knees. "I love Kagamicchi!"

"Kise-kun is a baka," Kuroko commented. He stared at Kagami with doe eyes.

Aomine merely smirked at Kagami, giving him a sexual predator look. "I wonder what you'll look like squirming beneath me, Kagami," he hummed. "Let's see tonight, hm?" Kagami felt his ears turn red and a flush creeping up his neck.

"Ahomine," he mumbled.

"Will you idiots shut up?" Midorima hissed at them, his face slightly red at Aomine's comment.

Kagami sighed again. It had already been a week and he was surprised at how easy he had gotten used to these rainbow haired idiots. He was about to insult them when his phone suddenly went off. He answered without seeing who it was.

"Hi Kagami!" A happy voice answered. Kagami flushed red almost immediately.

"S-senpai..." His eyes sparkled. "How are you, Kiyoshi-senpai?" The rainbow haired idiots did not like the look on Kagami's face. They did not like Kiyoshi-senpai.

"Ah, I'm doing great! Thanks for asking!" The voice on the other end said happily. "Are we still on for tomorrow, Kagami?"

"Of course, senpai!"

They talked for a little while longer. Kagami shifted a little when Murasakibara started to dig his fingers into his hips. He hissed at him to stop before immediately going back to happy, cheery, blushing-a-cute-shade-of-red Kagami.

The rainbow haired idiots decided to eliminate Kiyoshi-senpai.

* * *

This is a filler since I'm ready to break my phone. Like seriously, it's ridiculously hard to type without making a typo. Sigh. And don't worry, I'm a secret Kagami/Kiyoshi shipper but it's nothing serious c:


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry for not updating hehe**

**Warning: Not proofread, Au-ish**

**Pairing: Kagami/Gom**

* * *

_No, they weren't stalking Kagami._

Just... following. Protecting. Staring.

They didn't trust this... Kiyoshi-senpai. He could steal Kagami from them. And Kagami was _theirs._

"I've never seen Kagamicchi smile like that," Kise pouted. They all fumed when the stranger made Kagami laugh again, his face red. At first they received curious stares, because who wouldn't stare at a group of people hiding behind plants. A group of _tall _people with rainbow hair. It was impossible not to stare. But one glare from Akashi and the dark aura each miracle was emitting, they all pretended they weren't there.

"When are we going to do something, Akashi?" Aomine growled, his eyes locked on Kiyoshi-senpai. "I don't like how he's looking at Kagami."

"Soon, Daiki." Akashi's eyes gleamed and he smirked. "Soon."

...

"Oi, Kagami..." He met the older male's eyes. "Is it cold in here or is it just me?"

"I think it's just you, senpai," he replied. To him, it was really hot and loud in here.

"Put your jacket on, Kagami," Kiyoshi insisted. "I don't want you catching a cold."

"Senpai," Kagami protested. But he sighed and did what Kiyoshi told him to do. As he did, he could have swore he felt eyes burning the back of his neck, sending a shiver down his spine. He noticed Kiyoshi shiver too. "Are you cold? Maybe we should leave."

His senpai merely nodded and stood up, pushing his chair in.

"It normally isn't so crowded in Maji Burger," he murmured to himself. Ugh, why was it so hot in here? With a side glance at Kiyoshi he unzipped his jacket and pulled his collar, airing himself. At that moment Kagami swore it got hotter in here. He thought he felt sweat start to gather on his forehead. Trying not to pant he looked at Kiyoshi who was at his side.

"Ready?"

Kagami nodded, his eyes drooping. "We could go to... the basketball court." Did he just see a flash of red hair? Must be the heat getting to him. Kiyoshi opened the door for him and he let out a sigh of relief when fresh, cold air blew in his face.

"You don't look so good." Kiyoshi pressed his the back of his hand against his forehead. Kagami knew he was blushing and averted his eyes from him. "You look kind of pasty. Maybe I should take you home, Kagami."

...

"Did you hear that?" Aomine hissed.

"I'll crush him." Murasakibara lumbered out of Maji Burger before anyone could stop him.

"No! Wait, Murasakibaracchi!" Kise hurried after him. Aomine and Kuroko followed.

Midorima sighed and face palmed. "Idiots," he muttered. He tried to ignore the fact that Akashi's dark presence was making him sweat and gripped his lucky item tighter.

...

"You're cute with your face all red, Kagami," Kiyoshi teased, poking his cheek playfully.

Kagami smacked his hand away. "Senpai," he huffed. "I told you abou-" He froze and stopped walking.

Kiyoshi stopped as well, frowning at him. "Kagami," he began. "Are you-"

"KAGAMICCHI!"

Kagami looked horrified. "Kiyoshi-senpai!" His eyes were wide as he stared at him. "Run!"

All Kiyoshi saw as a blur of purple and dark blue before following Kagami's advice and sprinting away. When they ran by, Kagami grabbed the back of their shirts and dug his feet into the ground.

"What are you doing, idiots?!" He snarled at them. "Don't attack my friend!"

Almost immediately they stopped, pouting at Kagami.

"But Kaga-chin," Murasakibara whined. "He was gonna take you home. I don't want him in our house."

"_Our _house?" Kagami repeated, incredulous.

"And he was touching you," Aomine added, looking sheepish.

Kagami sighed. "You two are so stupid." They both deflated sadly. "If you even lay a finger on Kiyoshi-senpai, I'll never forgive you!"

Aomine bristled. "What's so special about him?" he growled. "He always had that stupid smile on his face when he was with you. I want to punch him in the face..." He balled his hand into a fist. Kagami merely kicked him in the gut. "Ow!" Aomine whined.

"Taiga."

He turned to see the rest of the miracles. Kise looked flustered while Akashi, Kuroko, and Midorima were unfazed.

"Who was that." His voice was flat.

Kagami crossed his arms. "My senpai."

"What is your relationship with him."

He blushed slightly at the question. "W-what's with that tone, Akashi? And stop calling me by my first name!"

Akashi frowned. "You are my lover," he replied. "And I wish for you to call me by my first name as well."

"_Your _lover?" Aomine repeated, scowling at Akashi.

"No fair," Kise pouted. "You have to share, Akashicchi!"

"It's polite to share, Akashi-kun." Kuroko's eyes gleamed and he looked at Kagami, his eyes unblinking.

Midorima sighed.

Kagami then noticed something in Midorima's hand. He frowned and walked closer to get a better look. "What's that?" He pointed at the object that looked like a brown toy dog. It was missing a ear and a leg.

"My lucky item." He pushed his glasses up. "Murasakibara tried to eat it. What a fool." Kagami tilted his head and glanced at Murasakibara, who shrugged.

"Well, it's kinda cute." He smiled at Midorima before turning away, heading back to his apartment building. All the miracles glared daggers at Midorima. He was blushing slightly and seemed to be holding the dog with more pride.

...

"Taiga, call me Seijuro."

"Drop it, Akashi!"

"Kagamicchi! Call me Ryouta!"

"NO!"

* * *

**while writing this i got distracted like ten times**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: It seems I've ran into writer's block again so I'm going to make a flashback chapter :D**

**Pairing: Kagami/GOM**

**Warning: Not proofread, au-ish**

* * *

_"S-so w-we're all... connected?" Kagami looked at all six of them in both awe and terror. He had stumbled over to his apartment and let in these rainbow haired weirdos. They made themselves at home almost immediately._

_The red-haired one, Akashi, nodded. "Yes."_

_"But _how?!" _Kagami had heard of the red string of fate tying three people together (or maybe Tatsuya was just messing with him) but not _six. _This would be chaos. Just pure chaos._

_"Our string," Akashi pointed to the other teenagers, "is only connected to yours. We share you, Taiga." He glared at the others. They glared right back._

_"T-that's impossible..." He looked down at the string. His eyes flashed once, seeing that his string was tangled with the six other strings. "Ugh... I have to be dreaming."_

_The blonde one, Kise, launched himself at Kagami. He landed right in his lap and wrapped his arms around Kagami. "I don't want to share you, Kagamicchi!" He stuck his tongue out at the rainbow haired weirdos before grinning at Kagami. "I want you all to myself!"_

_Kagami was nearly blinded by his grin._

_"Ryouta." Akashi was glaring at Kise, his red and gold gaze murderous. "Off. Now."_

_Kise whimpered and sulked, getting off of Kagami._

_Kagami stood up and ran his fingers through his hair. "Well, I-"_

_"What is wrong with Kaga-chin's eyebrows?" The purple giant spoke suddenly._

_He received a stare in response. "Eh?"_

_"They're split." He loped over and, without warning, yanked some of his left eyebrow off._

_"OW!" Kagami jumped backwards and pressed his fingers to where the hair was missing. His eye started to water. "What the hell! That hurts!"_

_Murasakibara was holding the missing eyebrow patch in his fingers innocently. "Oopsie." At least he looked a little guilty._

_"You hurt Kagamicchi!" Kise wailed. "Look! He's crying!" Everyone stared at Kagami._

_He felt his face turn red from the attention. "I-I'm not!" How as it crying if only _one _eye was watering anyway? He wasn't even sad!_

_Suddenly his head was being patted. He ducked his head and glared into amused blue eyes. "Oi, oi," Aomine said with a smirk. "There's no need to cry."_

_The hand was smacked away. "I already said I'm not crying, bas-"_

_He felt his lower half being embraced and looked down into blank blue eyes. "Kagami-kun is sad," he said bluntly. "When people are sad, they cry. Kagami-kun is crying. Sad people get hugs." Kuroko looked proud at his statement._

_Kagami sighed and looked at Midorima who looked like he wanted to disappear into the couch. "Are you the only sane person here?"_

_Midorima met his eyes and sighed. "They're all idiots."_

_Akashi pulled out a pair of scissors. "Atsushi," he declared. "You will pay for making Taiga cry." He then lunged for the giant._

_"WAIT!"_

_Kagami leaped forward and held back Akashi but shoving his palm into his forehead. Akashi stumbled backwards before balancing himself. Kagami kept his hand on his forehead and frowned at him. _

_"Don't hurt him, okay?" Kagami said firmly. "I mean, he did hurt me but I did _not _cry!" He then faced Murasakibara who was staring down at him. "Say you're sorry, okay?"_

_"Sorry, Kaga-chin."_

_Kagami looked pleased. He then snatched away his eyebrow hair from him before hurrying to the bathroom to try and fix it._

_They all stood in silence._

_Aomine spoke first. "He's cute," he declared._

_Murmurs of agreement met his correct statement._

Kagami sighed at the memory. Well, he had found his soulmate... or in this case, soulmates. At least he didn't have to be so grumpy about it anymore.

Wait.

What was that smell?

Kagami inhaled deeply the smell of something burning. Alarm bells went off in his head. Fire!?

He leaped out of bed and charged to the kitchen.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!"

...

After putting out the small fire, Kagami stood in front of the miracles who were all sitting on the ground, looking embarrassed. He had his hands on his hips and was glaring at them fiercely, like a mother catching her son in the cookie jar after telling his three times to _wait until dinner.__  
_

He tapped his foot. "What happened in there." He didn't receive an answer at first. "I mean _now._"

Midorima spoke up. He pushed his glasses up and looked Kagami in the eye. "They wanted to cook you breakfast, nanodayo."

Aomine glared at him. "What do you mean _they_?" he sneered. "You wanted to help too." They had a glaring contest. Kagami won by smacking them both on the head.

"You almost burned my apartment down, you bastards!" They all looked guilty and avoided eye contact.

Akashi glanced at Kagami. "If we burned your home down," he said, "you could live with me."

Kise's jaw dropped. "No! He should live with me, I'm famous!"

Aomine smacked him. "That's a terrible reason, baka!"

"He should live with me," Murasakibara hummed. "I have sweets~"

They all started to argue with each other. A vein ticked on Kagami's head.

_"Quiet!" _he roared. "All of you, clean this mess up!"

The miracles hurried to do their task before Kise paused and pouted at Kagami.

"If I clean the fastest, do I get a kiss?"

"..." Kagami stared at him.

"Is that a yes, Kagamicchi?"

"..."

"Yay~" Kise cheered. "I get Kagamicchi's first kiss~"

He flushed red and chased after Kise. "I didn't say yes!"

But of course, the other miracles started to clean quickly, wanting to get a kiss from Kagami.

* * *

**it's 2am**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: expect lots of short chapters**

**Pairing: Kagami/GOM**

* * *

_"Give me a hug, Kagamicchi," Kise_insisted.

"Why?" Kagami asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Because hugs are to make people feel special, Kagamicchi, and I want you to feel special!" Kise raised his arms to hug Kagami, but scissors suddenly flew through the air and narrowly missed his ear. He let out a choked noise of terror and sank to the ground.

"Whoa..." Kagami dropped to Kise's level. "You okay?"

Tears gathered in Kise's eyes. "Y-yes!" This time he hugged Kagami, ignoring the ominous looks of the others.

**..**

"Kaga-chin, play pocky with me," Murasakibara demanded.

"I don't know what that is," Kagami deadpanned.

"Don't play it with him, Kagami-kun," Kuroko warned. "He'll eat your head."

"I'll crush you."

"Hey, hey, don't fight." Kagami faced the giant. "I'll play."

"Yay~" He pulled out a box of pocky and opened it, pulling out a stick and placing it in his mouth. "Take a bite, Kaga-chin~"

Kagami did so, frowning a little. "I don't get it."

"Take another~"

They both did so until the stick was small. One more bite and he'd get his prize.

"One more, Kaga-chin."

He closed his eyes happily.

Instead of lips, he felt fingers.

Kagami pulled the tiny thing from his mouth and popped it in his own. "Do I win?"

**..**

"Ahomine!"

"Bakagami!"

"Ahomine!"

"Bakagami!"

"It's just one kiss!"

"No!"

**..**

"Here, Kagami-kun. Have some of my milkshake." He offered it to the redhead.

"No thanks. I'm full." If Kuroko knew Kagami better he would have recoiled and been shocked at the statement.

_Almost had him._

**..**

"Do you believe in fate?"

"Not really."

A tiger plushie was shoved into his hands.

**..**

"Kiss me, Taiga."

"No thanks."

**"Kiss me, Taiga.**"

"O-okay!"

Five hearts broke into little pieces.

* * *

**my attempt at being funny**


End file.
